


Home

by unorigelnal (jayburding)



Series: Death in the Family AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayburding/pseuds/unorigelnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for the DitF AU. This time, they found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The bruises around his eyes are only just fading now. One eye is still more red than blue. Time will tell if his sight survived.

He was asking for someone when he was found, frantic for news until the hospital staff had to put him under for fear that he would hurt himself further in his panic. The GPD searched, but fingerprints turned up nothing. A single name couldn’t tell them anything. No one was looking for him: he wasn’t missing.

For all their tech, for all their information, Dick’s family would never have known he was there.

Jason’s almost afraid to touch him, now that they’ve got him home. Tim has gone to find Alfred, conveniently giving Jason time to get himself together. He loves his little brother for it.

Dick has barely moved since they found him, seemingly oblivious to them. He doesn’t track the movement around him. Jason isn’t sure he even knows where he is.

“We’re at the Manor, Dick,” he says. “You’re home.”

No response. He shouldn’t have expected one.

“I’m-” Jason starts, but has to stop. He’s wanted to say it every day for nearly three years, and now he has the opportunity he never thought he’d get, he can’t even be sure if Dick understands.

Jason clutches Dick’s hand and tries not to cry. The silence is unnerving: Dick has never been silent in the years Jason has known him. He’s too bright, too vibrant to be contained. Or he was.

Fingertips against his cheek, trembling, clumsily tapping when they try to stroke.

“Jason…”

Jason hugs him because he doesn’t know what else to do. Hugs him and feels the sob clawing in his chest, til everything wells with blood and chokes him. The tears burn all the way down.

“We have you,” he whispers, and it sounds like a prayer murmured in the sacred silence of a holy place. “We have you, and everything will be fine.”

Tim closes the door and lets them have their privacy. Jason will find Tim when he needs him. For now he needs his brother.

And Tim needs to find Bruce.


End file.
